1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept provided herein relate to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically, to an image forming apparatus which reduces an amount of discharged micro-particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus adopting electrophotographic printing method such as printer, copier, and/or facsimile generally includes a developing module and a fixing module. The developing module develops a toner image on a printing medium, and the fixing module fixes the toner image into the printing medium.
When fixing the image, the printing medium is subject to heat and pressure from the fixing module, and the toner of the toner image on the printing medium may produce undesirable gases.
Particularly, excessive amounts of nano-scaled fine particles (FP) and ultrafine particles (UFP), which are extremely small, may be discharged externally from the image forming apparatus, and may be inadvertently introduced to humans.